The Sweetest Thing?
by Fini Brandybuck
Summary: **UPDATED!** Young Pip finds something that appeals to his sweet tooth... and enjoys it a little too much! R/R please..
1. Introduction...

            Hi folks. :) Just felt like giving a little intro to this one. This is new stuff, from a fragment I'd written several months ago. Something just hit me and I picked it up again with a clearer vision. Anyway, this one is about Peregrin 'Pippin' Took in his younger days while still in the Shire.

            Also, I need to clear up some stuff… I assure each and every one of you that no infringement of any sort was meant by the inclusion of 'Tookies' and the mention of Panadrin in the fic. I forgot to ask Panny's permission before writing this (indeed, I hadn't planned on writing him in but.. that's how those things go) and will not go any farther than mentioning him in passing. For those of you who are not members of ElendorMUSH's Shire, Panadrin Took is a character there (as is Finigrin) who happens to be a baker. He just fit into the story perfectly. :) And when you spend as much time as I do on Ele, you get to know the characters and after a while it's nigh impossible to think of the Shire without them. Or at least that's how it goes for me.. If Panny or anyone else has an issue with this or anything else, R/R it or +mail me on Ele, etc… I'd be happy to change it. :)

                        On with the Show!

                                    --Fini


	2. Cookies and Consequences

**Hey all… I'm here with the usual disclaimer. I don't own Pip… Or the Shire. Or anything else in Tolkien's universe. If I had that kind of talent I'd be.. *pause* I don't know what I'd be doing… ;) One more note: I will most likely be revising this chapter due to the fact that I find something wrong with it every time I read it. :P I'd be most embarrassed if you folks were reading something that sucked IMO. I just wanted to get /something/ up besides the intro… Now, on with the show!

The Sweetest Thing? 

Ch. 1: Cookies and Consequences

High in the trees of the Shire, a bluebird crooned its cheerful melody for all who might be inclined to listen. The sun shone bright on the rolling hills of the land, bathing everything in its pleasant glow. All in all, 'twas a beautiful summer day; the sort of morning that proved perfect for a game of tag, eating a picnic breakfast, or simply enjoying the company of one's best mates.

            Indeed, this would be the perfect day for anything save staying indoors… which was *exactly* what Peregrin Took was doing on this lovely morn. Not by choice of course…

            "But *whyyy*?" The lad whined, putting on his most pitiful face as he stared up at his mother. She, however, did not seem to be phased in the least. Meeting his gaze squarely, she pursed her lips and wagged a finger at her only son.

            "You know very well why, my lad! You just do as you're told and get yourself downstairs to clean up that mess!"

            With that, Eglantine stormed out of the small chamber that served as Pippin's bedroom in the Great Smials. Though he would deny it till his last breath, the Took had been caught red handed while trying to pilfer some of the local baker's latest creations. Early that morning, he had tiptoed into the kitchen, following the sweet scent of the pastries. Glancing quickly about to assure that he was, in fact alone, he opened the door of the oven ever so slightly to peek in at the rising cookies. At least that's what they had appeared to be..

Not satisfied with speculation, an idea dawned upon the young Took; without a second thought, he snaked a hand through the opening, grasping one of the baking lumps. Immediately, a white-hot spear of pain had shot straight up his arm, and the realization of his stupidity hit him full force in the same desperate moment. Needless to say, he let loose a yelp that would put even the most tortured creature to shame and withdrew his throbbing hand. However, when he jerked suddenly from the oven he managed to hit the end of the baking tray, catapulting the remaining cookies across the room. Hearing the commotion, various members of the Took smial burst into the room, eyes darting wildly about at first, in search of the unwelcome bird or beast that had doubtless caused the ruckus… and falling squarely on young Peregrin.

All the while the lad had stood stock still, not knowing what else to do. He was suddenly aware that his burnt hand was wrapped around something, clutching tightly. Stealing a glance, he saw that it was the cookie that he had been after; he had never released his grip! With a sly smirk, he hid it deep within the confines of his trouser pocket. Though he knew he would be punished, he found some comfort in the prospect of being able to try the treat after all…

Now he sat on the edge of his bed, turning the incident over in his mind. With a grin, he slipped his hand into his pocket, drawing out his smuggled sweet. He was rather surprised that no one had suspected his deed; the pastry issued a strong and sweet aroma, a scent quite obvious to the young Took. It was a wonder that no one else had recognized it.

But no matter… Here it was.

Parting his lips, Pippin was about to sink his teeth into the cookie when his mother's voice bellowed from the hallway.

"Peregrin Took! You get out here this instant!"

Immediately, the sweet was pocketed once more. He glared at the empty space that occupied the doorway as if the very air had conspired against him. "Yes! I'm *coming*!!"

With an indignant pout, he slid off his bed and stomped out of the room to face his fate…


	3. It Begins...

**A/N: Me again. :) This took a little long in coming but I finally sat down and wrote out the rest of this chapter. /Here's/ where I mention Panny. :) And for those of you who asked, Ele is short for Elendor… as in the MUSH game. You can find all relevant info at www.elendor.net for those curious. :) Oh, and I don't own anything in this fic, legally, that is, except perhaps the word 'the'. Yes, I /do/ think I own 'the'. Go me! Oh and one more thing, with school and a variety of other constraints, I'll be v. slow in updating Chapter 3. The biggest 'constraint' is that I realized I don't have a /strong/ idea of where this is going. I had planned a basic sketch of the story along with some basic gags but it's already turning out different than I had planned. I'm discovering the story too… as I write it. Hopefully the muse bunnies will kick me in the head and give me tons of great ideas. Thankee for the R/R! Keep 'em comin'… Now, on with the Show!

                                 **Fini**

The Sweetest Thing?

Ch. 2: It begins…

            Pippin's grumbling voice reverberated off of the inner walls of the oven. The lad was lying on his stomach scrubbing any remnants of his incident from the scene with an old rag. The oven was enormous, large enough to fit most of the hobbit child inside and it had taken him a full two hours to come this far. Indeed, his fingertips throbbed from the work and though he was nearly done with this task he had been sentenced to mop the remaining crumbs from the kitchen floor.

            Pausing to eye the result of his labour, he nodded with at least partial satisfaction and wriggled out of the cavernous opening and onto his feet. He struggled under the weight of the heavy oven door, finally managing to shove it closed with a loud *clang*. After another moment, he started toward the broom closet with a sigh to retrieve the mop and found when he glanced around he noticed that he was alone in the room. Slowly, a clever smirk crept across his face.

            Slowly, he reached a hand into his pocket and, taking a last minute peek to assure that he was definitely alone, he popped the entire cookie into his mouth. Though it was by no means an enormous cookie, it filled the Took's mouth completely and it took all his might not to let any crumbs escape as he chewed. Indeed, he noted it /was/ rather chewy.. and surprisingly sweet, even for one of Panadrin's creations. Closing his eyes, he savoured the myriad of flavours that were flowing over his tongue. As soon as the treat was devoured, a wide grin spread across Pippin's face.

             "Ooh! I /must/ get more of these!" he mumbled to himself, wiping a few stray crumbs on his sleeve. "A pity I'll have to wait for ol' Panny to bake the next batch."

             He stalked off in a bit of a pout to fetch the mop but the raincloud of a mood was no match for the thought of raiding the kitchen for more of the delicious goodies. The little hobbit practically danced across the kitchen floor as he mopped; unbeknownst to him, another hobbit, no doubt some distant relation, had passed the kitchen on his way down the corridor and, pausing a moment to watch the scene, cocked an eyebrow and gave a snicker before moving along.

            In this way, under the apparent spell of the cookie, time moved quickly and soon the lad's work was done. In fact, not more than a moment after he returned the mop and bucket to their respective places, his mother popped her head into the room. Her brow was lightly furrowed and her lips pursed. Stepping into the kitchen, she glanced around, observing the fruits of his non-consensual labour. Nodding approval, she bent down to look the child in the eyes.

            "I'm sorry for being so cross with you earlier… It's just that.. well, you /did/ create quite a stir, Pippin.." She paused, a little smile tugging at her lips, despite attempts to mask it. Giving a little sigh, she reaches up to brush back a few curls that had fallen into the little one's face. "It's almost time for elevensies and the table is nearly set… Are you hungry?"

            The future Thain merely shook his head in the affirmative, accompanying it with an 'Mmm-hmm!'. He was careful not to open his mouth, for fear that his deed would be revealed by remnants of cookie on his teeth or perhaps the obvious aroma on his breath. It did not seem as though Eglantine suspected anything.

             "Good! Then why don't we start out there, eh?"

Taking her child by the hand, she led him out of the room…

***

            Elevensies had indeed been a satisfying meal, even by hobbit standards. There were sandwiches and fruits, tarts and breads, all tantalizing to the taste buds. Indeed, Peregrin happily sampled nearly everything on the spread. When it came time for desserts, he had taken several of the strawberry puffs, a favourite of his. Of course, he ate them all… however, he noted that they didn't seem to be quite as sweet and enjoyable as he had remembered them being. He reasoned that the batch was most likely off… After all, even bakers had their bad days.

            The rest of the day seemed to pass uneventfully, from tea to dinner to supper. As he climbed into his soft bed at the end of the day, Pippin pulled the covers up to his chin and let out a soft sigh. Despite the earlier incident, he felt that the day had somehow redeemed itself.

            Soon he drifted off into a deep dream.. a dream of dancing sunshine on blossoming fields and of ovens, gigantic ovens… and cookies….


End file.
